


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 22

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vodka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 22

Blaine is sitting cross-legged on a pillow shining all his best shoes so that they’ll be ready to take on the holiday party circuit when he hears a cry of pain from across the room.

It’s Kurt.

He jumps up, sending his Forzieri brogues flying. “Kurt! Kurt?”

Kurt is kneeling beneath the tree, cradling his hand.

Blaine sinks down next to him. “What happened?”

Kurt says, through gritted teeth, “Broke an ornament, cut my hand.” Blaine looks down. Kurt’s palm is red and wet.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s leapt to his feet, snatched the bottle of Smirnoff Cranberry that Santana and Dani have been nursing all evening off the coffee table and returned to Kurt’s side.

He splashes some onto Kurt’s hand and Kurt yelps, “Fuck! That _stings!”_

“That means it’s cleaning it!”

Kurt glares at him, “You couldn’t have used hydrogen peroxide like a normal human being?”

Blaine frowns. How is he supposed to think like a normal human being when he’s trying to be _heroic?_

“That would have stung just as much as the vodka.”

Kurt looks down at his hand. “I guess so.”

Santana, whom they hadn’t actually noticed get off of the couch, comes back into the room suddenly and thrusts a band aid at Kurt. “Here. Now shut up and give me back my liquor.”

 


End file.
